A dishwasher machine is a domestic appliance into which dishes and other cooking and eating wares (e.g., plates, bowls, glasses, flatware, pots, pans, bowls, etcetera) are placed to be washed. During a wash cycle, a sump in the bottom of the dishwasher tub fills with water. A heating element inside the tub heats the water. Detergent released from a dispenser mixes with the heated water. Sprayers circulate the water and detergent mixture over the dishes. The wash cycle is followed by a rinse cycle, in which the sprayers circulate clean water over the dishes. At the end of each cycle, the used liquid is drained from the tub.
Some dishwashers have multiple washing and rinsing periods within a complete wash cycle. For example, some dishwashers provide washing periods in which wash liquid is directed to a specific area of the tub, such as an area where heavily soiled pots and dishes tend to be located.